Book 1: Assassin
by benfranklinfan4
Summary: The Avatar is the symbol of balance, peace, and hope. She has it all in the wake of Kuivera's defeat, but what is she when all of that is taken away? A new enemy has arrived in Republic City and Korra will be challenged like never before. Can she handle Bullseye?
1. Why This?

Book 1: Assassin

**Hi fanfiction fans. I am glad to be writing my first fanfiction story. The reason why I am doing this is because I realized that out of all the villains Korra has faced- none of them targeted her personal life in the way an arch-nemesis would do. That is why Bullseye from _Daredevil_ is a great character to introduce. Bullseye is a great villain who prides himself on ruining his opponents' life by any means. He will challenge Korra to lengths she could never imagine before. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and please review this!**


	2. Introduction

Introduction:

Bullseye was born Benjamin Zhandauji, or at least what we suspect, to poor family in the slums of Bai Sing Se. The young Benjamin had only two things on his mind growing up; to escape the poverty that he grew up with and to kill his abusive father. Attending school, he was found to be intelligent and ruthless. He was the champion of Pai Sho and was the team captain for Kwai Ball. He grew bored and dropped out of school, but not before his father and mother were found dead with darts on their foreheads. Benjamin soon disappeared from the world going only by the name Leonard. He traveled around the world for some time before receiving training from the Kyoshi Warriors until he was expelled for aggressiveness. He resumed his travels, learning advanced chi-blocking and other martial arts forms. At an unspecified time, he came into contact with Zaheer and the Red Lotus. He was initiated as a member and received extensive training that allowed him to predict his opponents' moves before they could occur as well as improving his already deadly accuracy of any object he got his hands on. He was kicked out of the group for being too extreme and his unwillingness to remain faithful to the group's ideology. He soon became a mercenary under the alias Bullseye-even developing his own costume. He became infamous for his ability to kill benders and to avoid capture by the police. It is also rumored that he was enlisted in the United Forces, but that is unconfirmed. What happens when the unbeatable assassin meets the powerful avatar?

Costume: Classic-black and white stripes, a black and white Bullseye is on his head. It is made out of Kevlar, water-proof, and fire-proof materials; allowing him to survive certain situations. It also carries its own utility belt filled with numerous gadgets Bullseye can use.

Skill: Incredibly intelligent, can predict moves before they occur, incredible accuracy, can use any object as weapon with enough force to land a critical blow, athletic, prefers to study targets before engaging, lusts for media attention for his reputation.

Weapons: His belt holds numerous weapons which Bullseye can use at anytime; platinum stilettos (knives similar to the ones used by Mai), playing cards, darts, smoke bombs, platinum shurikens, grapple hooks to latch onto rooftops.


	3. Episode I: Illusions

_Hello everyone! This is Shiro Shinobi reporting again! It has been five months since Kuvira's defeat and things have seemed brighter for our city. Spirits and humans are working together to rebuild Republic City now that a second portal has been opened. Avatar Korra has recently returned from her vacation with the lovely Asami. In an effort to rebuild the city, Korra has aided in bringing down gang violence to an all-time low. Citizens have been inspired and joining the fight against organized crime for the first time. Unknown to all, there is a meeting taking place at the Triple Threat Triad headquarters. What does this mean?_

**Nearby the almost completed Central City Station**

It was midnight; perfect for the unexpected. While the city slept in peace, the three leaders of the once mighty Triple Threat Triad sat patiently in the secret basement below their old headquarters. The six-storied building had been rebuilt to its original from with its first floor still posing as a restaurant. Not bad since Kuvira. The basement was cold and dark with only one door leading to the first floor. One lightbulb hung above a rectangular wooden table with four wooden chairs surrounding it. Two Toed Ping sat on the left, Viper on the right, and Shaddy Shin in the middle. There were no guard sin the room except for the two posted outside the door-waiting for the guest to arrive. The guest would pose no threat to them; not that the three liked meeting with him.

"Wow, can't believe we are doing this,' spoke Viper to end the silence in the room. His companions nodded.

"Yeah, but if we heard right, he is the guy we need. The Avatar has been stepping up her game since her little vacation. We are losing more than we can afford thanks to her. You think after Kuvira, business would be booming, but no," answered Ping. A tall man walked down to the basement, his footsteps echoing across the room. Behind him, stood another man covered in the shadows.

"This is the guy you all wanted," said the bodyguard.

"Thank you, Bullseye, you may come forward," responded Viper, his eyes trying to get a good look at the man they were about to hire. The bodyguard walked back up the staircase leaving the unseen man alone with the three. The shadowed man stepped forward into the light. The man was dressed in a black suit with white stripes on his neckline. His white stripped boats matched his white gloves as well as his black-white Bullseye sign on his black mask. But what really sent shivers down the spines of the three was his grin; a wide, gleeful grin that could kill.

"I heard you guys got a problem. You need a fixer and I am the guy," said the assassin.

"Yes, Bullseye. You will be paid 5 million yuan. It's the Avatar."

"Finally! This is gonna be my biggest hit yet, but its gonna cost extra."

The gang leaders' eyes opened wide, but they remained silent. Their lips piercing together, trying to make a noise, but to avail. Bullseye could only enjoy this moment. He was in control not them.

"Look…fine, you get doubled, but it's all we got ever since…"

"I don't need a sob story ok? The Avatar is as good as dead already. Don't worry boys, she will be taken care of. Give me five weeks and you will be reading the newspapers of the girl's corpse. Now since I have a ton of work to do, I will see you all later.' Bullseye made his way to the door, with his grin still intact. The gang leaders were _afraid _of him, he could tell. His reputation went past all expectations and the Avatar would see that first hand or rather _feel_ it.

**Three Days Later…**

The seaweed tasted perfect Korra. They were salty and cooked well just like back at home. Although what made this night special was that her date was enjoying the same meal. The night had been uneventful as she had hoped. No trouble downtown or any Avatar duties that required her attention. She was finally enjoying a night on the town at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Asami, of course, always enjoyed their time together especially during her off hours from Sato Industries. Korra was wearing her recognizable water-tribe dress while Asami had chosen to wear a more formal dress, similar to one she wore during their reunion after three years.

"You know, my dad and I used to come on the weekends," sighed Asami.

Korra looked up, "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

Asami only smiled, "I said that I used to come here with my dad on the weekends. After mom passed away, he did all he could to enjoy his time with me."

"Well I am glad I could continue the tradition. You know it has been hard for us to be together for a night. With you helping to restore everyone's' lives and me stopping crime, things have been busy." It was true, the two really had not had a single date within the last month, not counting their dinners with Tenzin and the other son Avatar Island. Still, they understood each other and their duties.

"You know despite this, this night really has been great," replied Asami. She grabbed Korra's hand across the wooden square table. "I hope you know that."

"I know," answered Korra, squeezing her hand in affection.

"Tell you what, I am full already. Let's hit the riverside, I hear they have a great new show on air bending. I have been dying to see it."

"Sure. Sounds great," said Korra as she waved for the check.

After the bill had been paid, the couple walked hand-hand towards the exit. The waiter was called back to the table sitting across Korra's and Asami's table. There was only one man sitting there alone. He was in brown, three-button jacket with a dark, black hat covering most of his facial hair. The only part that could be seen in the brightly lit room was his face. His face was most unshaven with an uneven aftershave and blue eyes. He had ordered seaweed noodles and barely touched his food, much to the waiter's surprise. The noodles were the best meal of this fine establishment.

"Do you wish the check sir?"

"Yeah, can you get quickly? I am in a hurry," replied the man, never looking up.

"Very well sir, I hope you have enjoyed her time here," said the waiter as he walked back to collect the check.

The man was left alone for the moment, but he was taking it all in. He had only a small smile as he looked towards the direction the avatar and her date had left in. He then drifted back to their table, content with the info he had gathered. The Avatar and that Sato girl really were going strong. They saw each other frequently despite their lack of dates recently, so kidnapping the CEO was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. What made up for this was the Avatar's connection to the family on Avatar Island. He could grab one of the kids a better chance than going head-to-head with the Sato girl. He had gathered useful information, but he needed more. It was time for him to visit the waterfront too.

She was an amateur; no doubt about that. He had faced worse and the Avatar was going to be a piece of cake. It had been a week since the date with Sato girl and so far, he was not impressed. He had followed the Avatar when she aided a police raid on one of the Triad's weapons manufacturing bases. The base was one of the old, brick coal factories on the eastern side that had not bene hit by the spirit blast. She had used basic bending to take down five Triad gang members and it was basic. Was this the mighty Avatar who saved the world? Bullseye stood by a window of the window in his recent getup. He was dressed as a beggar; his pants and shirt were grey with rags all over. He had "borrowed" the clothes from an old man who would not shut up about the spirits. Bullseye eyed Korra's movement sand still waited for a unique bending, but nothing came. Within the next five minutes, The Avatar and the police force had rounded up all of the criminals just in time for the media to arrive. His work was done for all he knew. Tomorrow was another day. Bullseye could not help being somewhat disappointed by the Avatar, still, he would be the one to kill her with his skills.

Bullseye stood in his small, drabby apartment. The land lord was annoying as monkeyfeathers and the room was in need of repairs on the wall structure. There was only one light bulb in the center of the room and that covered only ¼ of the actual room space. Bullseye disregarded this as his hands were occupied with something already. His left hand was holding a bunch of files he had collected over the past four weeks while his right hand was throwing darts onto a Bullseye with Korra's picture in the middle. The shots, of course, were straight down the middle. Bullseye only smirked at his findings. He was going to kidnap one of Avatar Aang's kids. It made the most sense; nobody would expect the kids to be targeted especially if the kidnapper was after the Avatar. The three kids were brash, predictable, and connected to the Avatar. His research proved that the Avatar considered them family and would jump to rescue them at any moment. That is what he can exploit. The only problem was that they live don the island, protected at most times. He had managed to pose as a tourist to examine the island. The guards were relaxed and he would have had no problem killing them if he could, but the airbending monk, Tenzin, was a greater challenge. It also did not help him that the three kids were not bad in airbending. Four plus the Avatar against him was not to his advantage. He was only here to kill the Avatar. What he did discover was that the oldest the trio, a girl name Jinora, regularly patrolled the north side of the city with her boyfriend to help keep the peace. Apparently, she was the only one who left the island for an undetermined amount of time. Bullseye knew she was the key to everything. All he had to do was decide where and when, then he could get the biggest score of his life. Things were going so well for him.


End file.
